


Until dawn

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest, Sleepy Cuddles, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Loki sneaks into Thor's chambers for some cuddles.





	Until dawn

Thor never hears him when he comes; either he sleeps too heavily or his brother is just that good at keeping his movements quiet, or maybe it's both. Still, he always wakes when he feels the bed dip from the extra weight of another person climbing into it. He usually doesn't even open his eyes as he shifts under the furs, his eyelids remaining closed and heavy with sleep. 

The bed is big enough for four, maybe even five people, but Thor always scoots over, allowing his brother to lie down however he wishes. And it has become quite obvious that Loki always wishes for the same thing, ignoring the plenty of empty space Thor has just freed for him and instead shuffling closer to him until he has settled in Thor's arms. 

This time is not any different, either. Thor both hears and feels his brother moving under the furs and he shivers when Loki's slightly cool body touches his own warm one. It always makes his heart beat a bit faster; to have his brother so close to him, to feel his smooth skin against his own; it's intimate and familiar and yet somehow new and exhilarating all the same. 

His arms move almost of his own accord as he wraps them around his brother's naked torso, pulling him closer to him until their chests are pressed together. Loki's head is tucked securely under his chin, while one of his arms is thrown over Thor's waist, with the other one trapped between them, soft finger tips tracing absently across Thor's chest. 

Thor tries to remember when this all started but as he thinks about it he realizes that it didn't start, they just have never stopped. Loki used to come to him late at night when they were children and he was in the mood for some mischief, which was rather often- not that Thor ever complained. The ideas might have been Loki's but Thor had always been - and still is - an eager participant. Loki, also, came to him when he had a nightmare, confident that only his big brother could protect him from the monsters coming to get him. 

And he still comes to him now, when he simply wants to be close. Or at least that's how Thor feels; he imagines it must be the same for Loki, as well. 

The truth is that they've been drifting apart during the last few decades, with Thor spending most of his time in the training arena and Loki in the library or learning seidr with their mother, refusing to come with him when Thor invites him. It always feels like his heart breaks - a little bit every time - when Loki doesn't wish to join him, and even though Thor has come to expect rejection, it hurts no less. It's not that he doesn't appreciate his friends' company but he finds that he enjoys himself more when Loki is with him, as well. 

So, Thor savors every single second Loki decides to gift him, reveling in having his brother all to himself and feeling privileged to be allowed to see him like that: relaxed and with his guards down, his features softer and vulnerable. 

And the fact that Loki climbs into his bed equally naked only adds to the intimacy; it feels strangely natural and fills Thor's heart with immeasurable love and affection for his brother. 

They kiss, too, sometimes. That's not anything new, either. The first time they had kissed they were merely children, giggling and smiling, peppering each other's face with small, sloppy kisses. It had felt right then and it still does now, even though sometimes it leaves Thor craving for more, making his hands itch to reach and touch every inch of Loki's exposed skin, to learn his brother's body better than he knows himself.

He thinks it's the same for Loki; sometimes Thor can sense him tensing, like he’s holding back, stopping himself from doing something that he obviously desires. So, Thor knows that he will eventually get what both his heart and body ache for - and probably soon, too - but for now he couldn't have asked for more. 

"Thor, _stop_. I can hear you thinking," Loki says, his smooth voice thick with sleep. It immediately brings a fond, wide grin on Thor's lips. 

"Not even you can do that, brother," he murmurs back, not hiding his amusement.

Loki makes a noise that sounds like something between a huff and a hum, probably too sleepy to bother with an actual reply. Not that Thor minds. He focuses, instead, on how perfectly Loki fits in his embrace and nuzzles the black curls of his brother's hair, inhaling his sweet, familiar scent. It's always been Thor's favorite- which he supposes it's only right, for Loki is his favorite person. 

Now, Loki shifts, just a bit, and slips one of his legs between Thor's, tangling them together. Thor hisses when Loki presses his cold foot against his calf, but he doesn't pull away, allowing his brother to benefit from his heat. He feels Loki's damp breath ghost over his chest, his soft lips almost brushing over his skin, and he only barely manages to hold back a shiver. 

He yawns but fights the urge to go back to sleep just yet, for he knows his dreams won't be better than this. 

He gently caresses Loki's back and slowly traces the bumps of his spine with his thumb, causing his brother to slightly arch his back and push back towards his touch. Thor lets his hand travel lower on Loki's body eventually, until it reaches the small of his back. He can feel his brother's two little dimples and he lingers a bit there, smiling at the soft, purring sound Loki lets out. 

Thor welcomes every, little pleased hum that escapes Loki's mouth and it makes his heart swell with happiness in his chest to know that his brother doesn't mind being touched by him in such an intimate way- he _likes_ it even. 

Thor's hand brushes lower over Loki's thigh, enjoying the smoothness of his skin before moving his hand up again, this time bringing it to Loki's neck. Thor can feel his brother's breath hitch as he gently curls his fingers around the back of his neck, giving it a light squeeze. This gesture is a familiar one and Thor hums quietly when he feels Loki shift even closer to him. 

He plays with Loki's silky hair that reaches the nape of his neck, before threading his fingers through the soft curls, eliciting a barely audible - but certainly pleased - sigh from his brother. 

"What's gotten into you, tonight?" Loki asks, his voice barely a whisper - as if he's afraid to disturb the peaceful silence in the room - and pulls away just enough to look at him. Thor is expecting to see a frown on his brother’s face, but, instead, he is pleasantly surprised to find a small smile on his lips, the light slipping from the windows betraying the fondness in Loki's eyes. 

Thor just shrugs his shoulder in reply and slowly leans closer until he can connect his lips with Loki's, his mouth only barely brushing against his brother's. He can't help smiling into the kiss when Loki allows their lips to touch more firmly, relishing the sensation of his brother's sweet mouth against his own and kissing him softly, their lips moving languidly together. 

It's not the first time they kiss, far from it, but when they pull away, Thor feels his breath getting caught in his throat at the hopeful look in Loki's beautiful eyes. It's not often - if ever - that Loki allows his emotions to be on such clear display, but right now he's letting Thor see _everything_. For a moment, Thor can't help but wonder if Loki has been trying to tell him all along and he just wasn't looking. 

Not that it matters, anymore. He is definitely looking now and it is almost too much for Thor to handle as he recognizes each one of the feelings in Loki's expression, for they mirror his own; he sees in his brother’s eyes the same longing and desire and love he feels deep in his heart. 

"Loki," he breathes out softly and his brother smiles at him, offering him one of his rare genuine and warm smiles, the ones that are only reserved for him and never fail to make his heart flutter. 

Then Loki leans in to kiss him again, and even though he pulls away way too soon, when Thor licks his lips he can almost taste the promise for _more_. 

He happily welcomes Loki back in his arms when his brother comes to him, and even though he knows that it's not any different from previous nights, he can't help but think that he feels closer to Loki now, like something that was keeping them apart has now broken - and in a way, he knows, it has. It makes him feel so giddy with excitement that it’s a wonder he hasn’t caused a thunder storm outside.

"Go to sleep, Thor. We only have a few hours until dawn," his brother says and presses a kiss to his collarbone, making Thor’s words of protest die in his throat. 

Instead, he just hums and tightens his arms around Loki, letting his brother’s scent and steady breathing lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!😀😀 Hope you enjoyed 🤗😁💖


End file.
